


Let it be Fear they Know

by ObtuseOctopus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dragons, F/F, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Kings & Queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. One shot. AU based off of Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice. •Lapis, a Stark diplomat, is sent on a mission to forge an alliance with the Targaryens before an upcoming war. However, it won’t be easy, as dragons make dangerous foes.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Let it be Fear they Know

**Author's Note:**

> // Some information regarding kingdoms and or houses and how they work and etc may not be the same as canon to actual Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice.

“I’ve heard that she has dragons.”

“Dragons? Bull. There hasn’t been dragons in centuries.”

“But I have heard of it.”

“Buuuuull. There ain’t any dragons, and there won’t be. That’s just an old myth- she made that lie to trick her enemies. Duh.”

“Both of you, quiet.” The trio of horsemen trotted through the land, past crumbled buildings and dirt now cracked dry with mud. At the head of the group was a woman sitting on top of a black mare, and behind her, two other women on a brown horse and a gray horse respectively. “It’s just ahead.”

The horses’ hooves clattered over cobblestone, and flattened blades of grass. Their trot became a gallop when they had the energy, only to ease back down into a canter when too tired to run for long. The flags that the two women behind their leader bore wavered in the wind, streamers of blue with the symbol of a snarling wolf proudly shining silver against its fabric background.

Up through the terrain they traveled, until just in their sights appeared the image of what seemed like the walls of a kingdom composed of white stone among earthy rock. The leader of the horse riders raised a hand and clenched it into a fist, signaling for her followers to slow to a stop at the gate. She looked up expectantly, waiting until a masked soldier appeared from the wall. 

“State your business,” the soldier called down to them, noticing the flag they carried. They thus fixed their demand, clearing their throat. “Hmm. Starks… They’re Starks- Open the gates!” There was no hostility in their tone, rather instead peace and a mere order to their fellow gate guards to open the gates to their guests.

The horsemen waited until the gates were open, then continued onward with a beckon of their equines forward into the kingdom. The bags attached to their saddles swayed side to side in time with the step of their mounts, their horses making an entrance into the kingdom that they had traveled far to. A path cleared for them naturally, the citizens of the kingdom parting the street to make way for the animals and their riders, not wanting to risk being trampled by pounding hooves. Some watched them pass on by with curious eyes as they pulled carts or led away their livestock, others being children whisked away by their parents to avoid the visitors in their kingdom. The blue flags remained standing tall, showing the patriotism for their own kingdom as they wandered through the busy streets and to the palace on higher ground. There weren't many trees nor much any plants; there was primarily only rock and earth to make a home among.

“It’s so weird without any snow,” the horsemen saddled upon the brown horse murmured. “Like we have snow almost all year! This is… kind of sad.”

“They used to live in a bay-like location where the castle Dragonstone was built,” the rider upon the gray said. “Only recently they moved more inland and built this new kingdom, in the last century if I remember. But construction started way earlier.”

“Pft. Bull again, I’m calling it,” the brown horse master scoffed. “That sounds impossible, nobody can make something like this that fast!”

“Oh, no, it's true, Amethyst. You can even take a ship and see the remains of Dragonstone if you want to this day.”

“Pearl,” the leader of the horse riders rolled her eyes. “Thanks. But… save the history for later.”

“Oh- my apologies.”

The road thickened to the welcoming trails leading up to the castle, more spaced and gracious. The horses climbed up the path to the stone stairs of the large stronghold. The riders hopped off their steeds in order to tie them to the nearest post until they could return, the horses relieved to get a moment of rest after the lengthy adventure. 

Royal advisors and generals in the front court of the castle paused to also take a look at the visitors, their hands clasped together or behind their backs in respectful gestures to show they meant no harm. But, even then, the head of the riders could tell that there was some tension particularly among this crowd. Their two kingdoms weren’t exactly allies entirely after all, and it was why she had come here on a diplomatic mission to bring forth a proposition in time for a possible upcoming war.

But nonetheless, the trio marched onward. They took their flags and some of their bags, heading inside the castle. They were embraced into the sights of the inner stone work of the stronghold; a red carpet leading forth to the throne, mighty banners of the house symbol plastered over the windows, and lit torches including a candle chandelier overhead supplying the light to see their way. Servants of the castle scurried to and fro with food, while some more advisors of the court chatted amongst each other in tiny groups formed off to the sides.

Down the aisle the trio walked, refusing to back down and refusing to run away. They were in the lair of the dragon queen herself, a legend now foretold across all of Westeros and even Essos. They would respect the wings and the flame, or else succumb to being burnt to a crisp like the enemies that had fallen prior.

As the kingdom visitors neared the throne at the end of the long hall, the two in the back stopped and took a kneel. The leader of the trio continued forward until she stopped just in front of the throne itself, where the large and shadowed figure of the queen of the kingdom was sitting proud and tall, her silhouette illuminated by the light but also basked in shadow. Her shape was like a ghastly serpent lying in wait of its keep. Her jawline was prominent, and her unusually colored eyes were watching the presented guest in front of her, long locks of near white hair glowing in the glare of the chandelier.

“I come from the Northern Kingdom,” the leader of the arrived began to speak, boldly without any fail and without any tremble. She held her arms crossed over her chest, the brown mink fur collar of her coat brushing against her neck. “I come from Winterfell itself.”

“I know who you are…” the queen of dragons gave a husky statement. She tipped her head forward, leaning her upper body in towards the diplomat, her face more clearer now. Mottled with patches of lighter skin, she looked like she had scales of her own, fit perfectly for a dragon queen. Having taken down all of her contenders and having no heirs of her own yet, her reign was bound to last a while in a ring of fire. “Princess of the Northern lands…”

“It’s Lapis,” the Stark corrected nobly. “Daughter of Blue Stark herself.”

“Long journey you sure made,” the queen rumbled. “It must mean business.”

“It does.”

“Then get with it.” The queen rose from her seat, standing to her feet. The clattering of teeth from a necklace around her neck and chains around her wrists caught Lapis’ ears, along with the bones incorporated into the rest of her outfit. Her dress, red and black, reminded the Stark of the rage that a serpent could summon if disturbed. This queen ruled with fear, and it was with fear that she got whatever she wanted without a word. If she didn’t, she used the might of creatures foreign to bring forth the pain; from ancient beasts to the slaves that she freed only to kneel at her feet in ironic dance.

But even then, Lapis showed no fear. This dog wouldn’t get its day out of her. “We are preparing for war,” she informed. She kept her chin elevated even when the queen began to circle her, examining her, trying to size her down to intimidate her. “Our enemies have set sights on more territory. They want the North for themself. My mother is threatened. We request your alliance.”

“Are you insane?” The queen laughed as she finished her circling, now standing in front of Lapis. “I’ve seen worms with more sanity than you.”

“I only recite the words of my mother.”

“Then your mother is the fool. What do I get out of it? Why should I help you?!” 

“You will protect your own land too. You know how power hungry the Boltons are. Lannisters too. Recently.”

The dragon queen stared. Then? She laughed. “... HAH!” She gave a grin. “I could take them myself without you Starks in my way. The lions will have their jaws broken.”

“They’ve grown their armies-“

“Doesn’t matter.” The queen shrugged off, not even waiting for the princess to finish. “They will burn with the rest. Anybody who dares try and topple my empire will burn to ash.”

Lapis bit her tongue. She knew that her mother was counting on her to have this journey be successful, or else hope be lost when their enemies rose up. She had to keep trying or this trek be for nothing. “You will be paid.”

“No gold can compare to my feat,” the dragon queen boasted. “A Targaryen needs no coins. Only her children and crown.”

“Children…?”

“Are you done yet, princess?”

Lapis shook her head. She stepped forward, a single step. “No.”

“Then continue to amuse me,” the flame queen challenged. She clapped loudly, and at her beckon, the servants of her castle turned their attention to her, as well as her local advisors. “Prepare the feast. I wish to hear more of this… ridiculous poetry.”

“Feast-?” Lapis growled. The two guests with her behind her stood warily, having been quiet the entire conversation. But they responded to the change in welcome, from one of simple politics to now a feast being offered. 

“This is hopeless,” Pearl murmured. “She’s as stubborn as a mule. She isn’t going to easily join as our ally.”

“Lapis, we should just go,” Amethyst added sourly. “You know what this is? Bull.” Her favorite word was evident as she sided with Pearl, even snorting through her nostrils with aggravation like the animal she cursed.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Amethyst is right,” Pearl agreed.

“No.” Lapis wasn’t giving up. They needed an ally. Her two comrades were surprised, but they heeded her word nonetheless as her loyal dames. “We keep trying.”

“But, Lapis-“

“Pearl. Silence.” Lapis cast a look back at the two.

“Come, berate me,” the dragon queen persuaded, waving for the three to follow her as she began to leave the throne room. “Make me laugh.” Her smile remained ghastly.

Lapis held her irritation, though she was getting fed up. “It’s just a feast…” she quietly said to her dames. She gestured for the two to follow her as she headed after the dragon queen, out of the throne room and into a hall.

“I don’t think she knows what berate means…” Pearl muttered under her breath. “Unless she’s mocking us.”

“Let’s just get this done,” Lapis reminded.

“I’m starting to think she doesn’t even have any dragons…” Amethyst grumbled.

The trio was led along by the dragon queen into a spacious dining hall, a large wooden table in the middle with multiple empty chairs. Some plates were already laid out displaying cooked pork or roasted vegetables, the servants at work preparing the dinner. They bowed or gestured a respectful salute when the queen came near, and she took a seat at the chair at the head of the table. Lapis and her accompanies all took seats next to each other on one side of the table a few seats away from the queen. They kept their bags on them, but put down their patriotic flags.

Lapis didn’t let her focus on the Targaryen falter just yet. Even when plates of food with the most alluring of smells and appetizing image were presented in front of her and her dames, she didn’t surrender her mission to gain this powerfully ally. Her mother asked her to fulfill this task, and not only that- but her kingdom, her people, were also depending on her. There was a chance of no survivors should full on war break out unless they could gain a powerful ally to help even the battlefield.

While Pearl mentally debated on trying the tomato soup she was given and while Amethyst hungrily gobbled away at turkey legs rather happily, Lapis inhaled. When she exhaled, she spoke again, ignoring the food for now. “If not gold, then what?” She questioned. Her brows furrowed. “If not to protect land, what?”

The queen didn’t reply, currently chewing on baked bread.

Lapis wasn’t going to let herself go unanswered. “No riches. No glory. What about territory?” Even if far, perhaps that offer would appeal to the queen.

Yet, the Targaryen noble still ate away, continuing to ignore her. 

“No land?” Lapis took it as that, her hands, held as fists tightening underneath the table, were forced to remain where they were. She was not much of a fighter, but when provoked, she was willing to do the best she can. But then again, this was meant to be a mere political embark, not an invitation for more war. One was good enough as is. No need for two wars. “Then… what?”

The queen chuckled. Lapis was only getting more annoyed by the second. 

A servant came around to refill any empty glasses, and also to provide seconds for who wanted any. The empty tables were soon taken by some of the Targaryen court when the advisors entered late, all also saluting or bowing before the queen before they took their seat. 

“Queen Jasper,” one of the advisors spoke up as they cut their ham, “we will have your children out momentarily.”

Children. There was the word again. “... I thought you were never married,” Lapis blurted, her words like a stern comment. 

It fell quiet. 

Then, slowly, some of the court began to laugh. Lapis felt humiliated. She gave a puzzled look all around the table, still refusing to try any food or drink. 

“Correct,” The dragon queen confirmed.

“Then, how…-?”

“You amuse me, princess,” Queen Jasper casted another toothy grin. 

Lapis found offense to those words. She had come here on grounds of discussing important matters, yet was being treated like a fool. She perked her attention nonetheless when the queen continued.

“I’m not married, and I have no husband. I haven’t adopted either, so don’t get any ideas. I’ve killed my sisters for the throne, never forget.” Jasper sipped some of her red wine. “My children however… they are my most prized. I care about them more than my life. I will rip out the esophagus of anyone who dare touches them and make flutes from their lungs.”

And right before Lapis could open her mouth to request a less ominous clarification, a loud roar rang through the dining hall. She and her dames froze, Amethyst nearly choking on a turkey leg she had in her mouth. The roar was booming, echoing off the walls and haunted with the shrill volume of a growling tiger.

“What… on earth-?” Pearl said once they roar had died down, the echo fading out. Then came the sound of heavy steps, accompanied with the noise of something being dragged with it. Lapis tensed. Her head whipped around toward the hall where the noise came from, where the floor shook when came every step. Her hand hovered over a sheathed sword at her side, ready for anything.

“Show some manners, and kneel before my children,” Jasper demanded. Her court and her servants obeyed immediately, her advisors even putting a pause to eating their meals. The queen gave an unimpressed stare at Lapis and her knights. “That includes you three.”

Pearl stammered, but Lapis eventually assured her and Amethyst to listen. Lapis however? She remained sitting tall.

“I said KNEEL!” Jasper stood up, her voice raising in volume. Another roar sounded. But still, Lapis refused. The queen glowered. “... Fine. Suit yourself, princess.” She turned to the hall where the noise was coming from. “BIGGS!”

And entered a large beast, whose skin was scaly and rough, colored like sandstone with stripes of dark brown and orange. Thick fur covered its neck and hung over its face, where horns jutted from its head. Muscular arms that bore leathery wings helped move the beast along, a tail lashing to and fro as the serpent moved. Its claws clicked against the floor, and it was the size of a large whale held down by heavy chains. 

Lapis hitched her breath. She had only heard of such monsters in fairy tales. And she had suspected it to be only a rumor that the dragon queen actually had… dragons. Seeing one for herself in person just gave her a new thing to fear. Its gaping jaws were full of sharp teeth, and it gave pitched grunts and growls as it stepped into the hall. The chains holding it were being held by servants who looked pale with fear as they led the creature in.

“My baby…” Jasper greeted the dragon, who turned its full focus to her. Lapis watched, her throat dry. She couldn’t find the words to say, if she even could speak at all. 

The beast gave the queen a sniff before it let out a hiss, head tilting up as it roared again. But Jasper? She only responded by roughly grabbing at one of the chains holding the beast, snatching it from a relieved servant. She forcefully pulled the dragon down with the chain to make it bring its head back down, showing no mercy as she controlled the wyvern with dominant demand. “Biggs! Quit it, you overgrown worm.”

Lapis felt her blood run cold. This… crazy bitch of a queen was…  _ controlling  _ a dragon with nothing but strength alone. It was no wonder how this woman was able to rule with fear. And if she ever was the one to claim the seat in the Iron Throne… 

“Kneel,” Jasper repeated, this time talking to Lapis once more. “Do not make me repeat myself. Kneel before my child.”

Lapis staggered her breathing. Her eyes remained wide as she watched the dragon, her muscles tense as she ever so reluctantly at last listened against her will and took a knee after she stepped away from the table. The dragon queen was most pleased.

“Perfect…” Jasper cooed. “Now let’s discuss your frivolous proposition. You want an ally for an upcoming war. And what I want? It’s nothing that can compare to gold or territory. Not even comparable to my children.”

Lapis was wondering exactly how many dragons this queen was keeping judging by the plural of children instead of simply just child. And how did she even manage to get dragons? The last dragon existed years and years ago before her generation and before her mother’s generation and even before her grandmother and great grandmother’s generation had begun. They had gone extinct- they were supposed to be extinct-!

“What… do you want?” Lapis managed to finally say, though her throat be parched from the unease stealing the moisture in her mouth. 

Jasper laughed. Her advisors and servants remained kneeling, the same for Pearl and Amethyst until given an order to stop by Lapis herself.

The large dragon gave a low grumble as Jasper yanked its chains. She kept a grip on those very chains as she approached Lapis, allowing her to stand back up with a gesture of her hand. “You amuse me…”

Lapis slightly cringed away.

“You keep me entertained. You should feel triumphant.”

Lapis gritted her teeth. “Why should I?” She kept her dignity as she retorted.

“Because no other has ever made me feel so much entertainment like this. I like your attitude, it’s something burning with a sort of stubbornness that I like.” Jasper’s grin didn’t wipe off her face just yet, unnerving Lapis as the queen got into her personal space. Suddenly, Lapis found herself pulled to the queen’s side. “You’ve got something I like, princess. And I won’t give this offer to just anybody.”

Lapis tried to pull away with little avail. Her dames were about to draw their weapons to run out and protect her, but she gave them a look not to. She couldn’t screw up the chance of ally ship. Her house, her people, they depended on her. “Just tell me what you want.”

“Easy. I want you as my queen,” Jasper smirked. 

“WHAT?!” Lapis coughed. 

“Come on. Just say yes. Together, we will rule with fire, and crush anybody who gets in our way; Lannister, Bolton, Greyjoy, Tully… They will all be demolished.”

“You’re crazy…”

“Which makes us the perfect pair.”

Lapis finally managed to pull herself free from the dragon queen. “No.”

“No?” Jasper was disappointed, ticked off even with how Lapis had freed herself from her grip.

“No! I won’t marry you. I won’t be your queen. I request your alliance, but not like this.”

Jasper stopped smiling. It was replaced with a coy look instead. “You want my alliance, don’t you?”

“Not like this.”

“That is my only deal.” Jasper tugged her dragon down again, causing it to shriek. “Be my queen, or there will be no alliance at all. I will not bend my proposition.”

“You’re crazy…” Lapis repeated in disbelief.

“And you could be my wife.”

Lapis took a step back. “Please. Anything else-“

“No.” Jasper studied her dragon, reaching out to pet the mane of thick fur it bore around its neck. “But… of course if you’re unwilling to comply…” She snapped her fingers. 

Lapis watched. From the hall, emerged a war prisoner most likely by the appearance of it- gagged and bound with chains, unable to be identified by their face. They were being led by two guards, who positioned the chained prisoner near Jasper and the giant beast. 

“I can give an example of what happens to all who stand in my way to the throne.” Jasper shooed the guards away, the prisoner trembling at the sight of the dragon.

Lapis realized with horror what was about to happen. Her heart raced. “No-“

“Dracarys.” Jasper flashed a wicked yet pleased expression. The dragon gave a snort through its nostrils before it set its eye on the prisoner displayed in front of it, then opened its jaws. Fire exhaled from its maw, the warmth of the flames catching Lapis’ exposed skin nearby and warning her how hot it was by the temperature alone. The flames shot out like a torrent of gasoline liquid, engulfing the prisoner in fire. Their screams pierced the air, and the dragon didn’t stop its fire assault until the prisoner’s screams were paper-thin, their skin melted and their injuries beyond repair. When the flames finished their meal, all that remained was a burning corpse, charred.

Lapis shivered as she stared at the remains. Pearl and Amethyst were equally just as shocked.

Jasper as expected was most satisfied by the sight- probably even the only one excited to see such a cruel display. And she wasn’t done with her reign of terror yet. “Eat.”

The dragon eagerly craned forward at her word, claws clanging before it made itself comfortable in front of the leftovers of the fire attack. It bit into the deceased, pulling apart the victim’s head from their body as skin crunched like snow under its teeth.

Jasper grabbed Lapis by her hair, spooking the Stark as she pulled her away from the sight. “You want an alliance? You can have one if you accept my offer. But… If you don’t?” She leaned in, making herself be heard while also performing an intimidation act. She knew exactly how to handle her enemies, and Lapis fully understood how fear ruled over citizens like dire wolves over defenseless rabbits. “Then burn like the rest of the scum. The choice is yours, princess.”


End file.
